This Song
by azihaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK'S FF


Langkah kaki itu terayun semakin cepat. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Di dalam genggaman tangannya tergantung sebuah pelastik dengan beberapa jenis buah di dalamnya.

Donghae. Namanya adalah Donghae. Dan hal yang selalu membuat senyum seorang Lee Donghae tak pernah pudar adalah dirinya.

Dirinya yang masih menunggu disana.

Ah tapi sayang sekali, senyumnya sama sekali bukan milik seorang Lee Donghae tanpa 'dirinya' di sampingnya.

Donghae sedikit berlari menuju toko roti yang berada di sebrang jalan. Ia menunduk sembari tersenyum penuh saat memasuki toko roti bernuansa eropa tersebut.

"yo Donghae-ah!" sapa seorang namja dengan sebuah baki berisi beberapa roti di tangannya.

Donghae berbalik, dan sedikit menepuk pundak namja tersebut "sibuk, Hankyung-hyung?" sapanya sembari mengambil alih baki kosong yang berada di tangan Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangkat bahunya acuh "kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Donghae mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti "aku ke pantry dulu hyung!" ujarnya sambil berlari menuju pintu berwarna coklat bertuliskan 'only staff' masih dengan baki kosong di tangannya.

Hankyung hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat Donghae. Ah sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat namja itu benar-benar tersenyum tulus..

Mendengar pintu staff terbuka, seorang namja manis yang biasa di panggil Ryeonggu itu mematikan microave yang ia gunakan untuk memanaskan roti. "ah! Donghae-hyung! Untung kau datang!"serunya sembari melepas apronnya, dan berlari menuju ruang istirahat.

Donghae melepas seragam SMUnya, dan menggantinya dengan seragam pegawai toko. Tepat saat ia memakai apron ciri khas toko kue tersebut, Ryeowook kembali.

"hyung, cepatlah bernyanyi! Aku terlalu sibuk dengan roti-roti ini, sementara Yesung hyung sedang izin menjemput Kyuhyun. Dan sialnya lagi, komputer pemutar musik di toko rusak!" gerutu Ryeowook sembari membongkar seluruh laci pantry, mencari sesuatu.

"arraseo Ryeowookie. Santai saja" jawab Donghae pelan sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah panik Ryeowook. Ia meletakkan plastik berisi buah-buahan di atas meja pantry tempat dimana ia biasa menyimpan buah-buahan tersebut.

"ah! Ketemu!" seru Ryeowook senang sambil memasukkan dua buah batray yang baru saja ia temukan di laci meja kerjanya kedalam mic yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari dalam ruang istirahat. "cha! Bernyanyilah hyung!" seru Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan mic tersebut pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap lama mic tersebut sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Ryeowook "hm" balasnya pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "aku ke panggung dulu Ryeowookie.."

Ryeowook menatap sendu langkah Donghae yang baru saja akan membuka pintu staff. "hyung.."

Merasa dirinya lah yang dipanggil, Donghae kembali berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan..?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Mata Donghae tak menghadap kearah Ryeowook lagi sekarang. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada mic di dalam genggaman tangannya. "This Song..."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban pelan atau lebih tepat ke berbisik Donghae. "fighting hyung! Aku akan merekamkannya! Aku yakin.." Ryeowook menjeda kalimatnya sebentar saat mata Donghae kembali menatapnya "aku yakin Hyukkie hyung juga ingin mendengarnya.."

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Donghae. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang pantry.

"gomawo.."

**This Song**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**TWOSHOOT**

**.**

**Warning: typos, BL, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**Dont like dont read**

**.**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae melepas mantel musim dinginnya dan menggantungnya pada sebuah paku di balik pintu flat miliknya. Ah bukan, tapi milik mereka.

Flat ini bukanlah flat sederhana. Apalagi jika di bilang flat mewah. Jauh dari kedua kata tersebut.

Di dalam flat ini hanya terdapat satu ruang depan dan satu kamar. Bertanya dimana kamar mandi? Di flat ini tidak ada kamar mandi. Kamar mandi terletak sekitar enam meter dari flat ini. Dan donghe sendiri sangat jarang mandi di kamar mandi tersebut. Ia sudah biasa mandi di sekolah.

Tangan kanan Donghae bergerak menuju sebuah saklar yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu flatnya, dan ia menekan saklar tersebut.

Lampu ruang depan berwarna oranye itu sedikit membuat flat kecil itu lebih bercahaya. Meski sedikit remang akibat daya terangnya yang mungkin akan segera habis.

Kakinya kembali ia langkahkan menuju satu-satunya kamar di dalam flat tersebut. Seperti biasa, Donghae akan berdiri menatap lama pintu kamar tersebut sebelum memasukinya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar alunan suara malaikatnya meski hanya sedetik pun..

"_taeyangman parabogo i-nneunde_

_keu yeope i-nneun gureumi jakkuman bireul naeryeo_

_nae on-momeul jeoksyeo_

_nan shideu-reo neol parabo-gi ga himdeo-reo_

_neol boryeomyeon tto haruharu sakyejeoreul kidariket-ji_

_flower~ jarara flower~ deo jarara_

_manhi deo jaraseo kakka-i bol su itke_

_bi kae-in ohu haneu-reun neoreul deouk binna-ge Hae... uhuk.. "_

_**-kim ji soo 'sunflower'-**_

Donghae menahan nafasnya saat suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar tersebut terhenti akibat batuk sialan yang mengganggu alunan indah tersebut.

Tangan kanan Donghae mendekat kearah engsel pintu. Sesaat ia kembali mendengar seseorang yang berada di kamar tersebut kembali bernyanyi.

Donghae menahan sebentar dirinya yang akan membuka pintu kamar. Mencoba mendengar lebih lama alunan nada tersebut yang tak pernah ia dengar secara langsung sekalipun.

Dan tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, alunan lembut dari suara itu pun terhenti.

Mata Donghae menatap sendu seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atas satu-satunya single bed di kamar sempit tersebut.

Dengan diiringi decitan suara pintu yang dibuka, Kakinya ia langkahkan dengan pelan, mendekat kearah sosok tersebut.

Dengan lembut, Donghae membenarkan letak selimut yang hanya menutupi kedua kaki sosok tersebut.

Sebelum beranjak, ditatapnya lama sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersebut. Di usapnya sudut bibir sosok tersebut akibat setetes darah yang mulai mengalir dengan perlahan.

Donghae mengelus pipi putih nan pucat sosok itu sembari menahan aliran darah yang kembali mulai menetes dari sudut bibir merah muda tersebut.

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari kedua bola mata Donghae. Tangannya yang masih menahan tetesan darah tersebut bergetar, tak sanggup melihat aliran darah tersebut, lagi.

Donghae terjatuh bersimpuh tepat di samping ranjang rendah tempat sosok itu berbaring. Salah satu tangan yang sebelumnya berada di pipi sosok itu, kini berganti menggenggam tangan sosok itu erat.

"aku tau kau belum tidur, Hyukkie..." lirih Donghae tepat di hadapan sosok itu.

Tangan yang pada awalnya menahan aliran darah di sudut bibir tersebut, kini terganti dengan bibir Donghae yang tengah memangut pelan sudut bibir tersebut. Mencoba menghentikan aliran darah pada sudut bibir sosok itu dengan lelehan airmata yang terus turun dari kedua bola mata Donghae.

Bibir Donghae terus memangut sudut bibir tersebut hingga ia dapat merasakan cairan asin yang mengalir dari sudut bibir tersebut mengalir ke dalam rongga mulutnya hingga berhenti.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae melepaskan pangutan tersebut. Di tatapnya dalam sosok yang kini tengah 'tertidur' tersebut.

"hei, aku tau kau tak tidur.." bisik Donghae kembali. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus rambut hitam legam sosok itu, Lee Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie-ya..."

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Membiarkan lelehan-lelehan airmata yang sebelumnya tertahan kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"mianhae..." lirih Eunhyuk pelan. "mianhae aku kembali membuatmu khawatir.. seharusnya aku memang tak boleh bernyanyi sedikitpun..." Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya. Ia mencoba meneraturkan nada bicaranya "dan seharusnya aku berhenti merepotkanmu.."

Donghae segera bangun dari posisinya. Ia menarik tubuh kecil Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menyampaikan pada namja cantik tersebut bahwa dirinya tak keberatan sama sekali untuk selalu berdiri di samping namjanya.

"pernah berpikir lewat sudut pandang diriku?" tanya Donghae lembut. Masih dengan memeluk Eunhyuk erat "kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali chagiya.." ucap Donghae sembari mencium rambut hitam Eunhyuk "jika kau berhenti memikirkan seberapa merepotkannya dirimu dan mulai berfikir betapa merepotkannya hidupku tanpamu, kau baru akan tahu alasan kenapa aku ada disampingmu.."

Eunhyuk tertegun mendengar sederet kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Donghae. "tak perlu berbohong Hae.." Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya. Ya, ia tak boleh berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "bahkan keluargaku hampir mengusirku.."

Donghae mengecup lama puncak kepala Eunhyuk. "hei, kau tak percaya padaku?"

Mata Eunhyuk kembali berair. Dalam pelukan hangat Donghae, ia menggeleng. "aku hanya khawatir Hae.. aku khawatir kau meninggalkanku.." ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan.

Donghae tak membalas kalimat itu. Toh tanpa ia mengutarakannya, ia memang tak akan meninggalkan separuh dari dirinya.

"hei, aku bawa sesuatu.." Donghae melepas pelukannya, dan mengambil sepelastik buah yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di lantai. "Sungmin memberikan itu, ia bilang, ia ingin bertemu dengnmu"

Eunhyuk menatap lama buah-buahan tersebut sebelum menerimanya. "kau berbohong?"

Helaan nafas ringan terhembus dari bibir Donghae. "arraseo, aku mendapatkannya karena membantu membenarkan sepeda motor Kangin hyung.." jawab Donghae tenang.

Eunhyuk mempoukan bibirnya begitu mendengar alasan sebenarnya dari Donghae. Kenapa namja ini selalu berbohong, sih?

"tapi Sungmin benar-benar merindukanmu, untuk bagian yang itu aku tak berbohong" lanjut Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

Bola mata hitam gelap Eunhyuk segera menatap Donghae kembali. "kalau begitu, izinkan aku kembali ke sekolah" pintanya dengan binar dimatanya yang entah mengapa langsung membuat tatapan mata Donghae berpling.

"Hyuk-ah.. jangan memaksa.."

Binar dimata Eunhyuk seketika berganti dengan tatap tajam yang begitu manis. "aku janji tak kan bernyanyi! Jebal Donghae-ah.. aku merindukan sekolah"

Manik mata dongae kembali menatap dalam bola mata Eunhyuk.

Tanpa menjawab ataupun merespon permintaan namjanya tersebut, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mendorong kedua bahu Eunhyuk, membuat namja cantik itu kembali berbaring dan kembali menarik selimutnya sebatas leher.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung, namun ada sedikit rasa kesal karena tak mendapat balasan dari Donghae.

"Hae-ah.."

Donghae langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya saat mendengar Eunhyuk yang hendak bicara. "sudah malam, kau harus tidur.."

"Hae, kau tidak marah dengan permintan ku, kan?"

Donghae beranjak mematikan lampu redup kamar mungil tersebut. "tidurlah Hyukkie, kita akan berangkat kesekolah sangat pagi esok.."

Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah drastis. Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "jeongmal?"

Donghae tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat raut kebahagian Eunhyuk yang belakangan sudah sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Dan ia pun mengangguk.

"yeay!" seru Eunhyuk pelan, dan ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri saat baru tersadar jika dirinya sangat berisik.

Senyum masih terpasang di bibir Donghae. Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. "jaljayo.."

"Hae-ah!" panggil Eunhyuk cepat sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak-gerak tak tenang saat Donghae kembali menghadapnya. "eum.. untuk malam ini, tidur disini, ne?" pintanya malu-malu.

Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya "Hyukkie.."

"jebal Donghae-ah.. hanya malam ini, ne?" bujuk Eunhyuk kembali. Kali ini dengan sedikit binar di matanya.

Donghae kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dari dalam.

Melihat Donghae yang kembali masuk, Eunhyuk refleks menggeser tubuhnya. Dan Donghae pun ikut berbaring di atas ranjang sempit tersebut. "hanya malam ini,ne?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae yang berada disampingnya. "Hae.. apa jika tidur berdua begini kau merasa tak nyaman? Kau terlihat sangat tak ingin tidur berdua dengan ku.."

Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat, mengelus rambut halus Eunhyuk yang berada di atas pundaknya. "bukan aku.. aku takut kau yang tak nyaman.."

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir merah muda Eunhyuk. Selalu begini, kenapa Donghae begitu berhati-hati jika dekat dengan dirinya? Takut Hyukkie ini itu ini itu! Aish! Kau benar-benar berlebihan Lee Donghae!

"aku bukan kaca yang jika di senggol sedikit akan pecah Hae..." balas Eunhyuk lesu.

Donghae sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat polos Eunhyuk. "ya, memang bukan.. kau jauh lebih berharga dari sebuah kaca.."

Pipi Eunhyuk merona mendengarnya. "aish kau mulai berlebihan! Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur"

Donghae terkekeh. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk yang masih bersandar pada bahunya. "jaljayo chagiya.."

"jaljayo Hae"

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berlari memasuki flat kecilnya dan Donghae. Ia meletakkan handuk dan beberapa alat mandinya di atas meja makan kecil yang berada di ruang depan. Selanjutnya, ia kembali berlari menuju kamar. "hae.. ireona..." ucapnya pelan pada Donghae yang masih asik tertidur.

Tak ada pergerakan dari tubuh Donghae. Menandakan bahwa namja itu benar-benar belum bangun.

Eunhyuk mengenduskan nafasnya kesal. "hae-ya.." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Donghae. "hae!" nada bicaranya sedikit ia tinggikan. Sedikit.

Merasa sudah sangat kesal, Eunhyuk menendang pinggang Donghae. Dan berhasil membuat namja tampan itu terjatuh dari ranjang mereka.

Eunhyuk menahan tawanya saat perlahan-lahan ia melihat Donghae membuka matanya sambil mengelus bokongnya. "pffft.."

Saat kesadarannya sudah benar-benar terkumpul, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Dan matanya langsung menghadap pada Eunhyuk yang sibuk tertawa kecil.

"ya! Kau mulai nakal, eoh?" dengan cepat, Donghae berdiri dan menarik namja mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Dijitaknya dengan pelan rambut hitam pekat Eunhyuk sambil mendekap namja itu erat.

Eunhyuk meronta di dalam pelukan Donghae "a-appo!" serunya sambil berjalan menjauh dari Donghae saat sudah berhasil terlepas dari Donghae.

Kali ini Donghae yang tertawa geli melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ya! Berhenti tertawa! Cepatlah mandi sebelum tetangga yang lain memakai kamar mandinya" perintah Eunhyuk sambil tetap memasang wajah masamnya.

Donghae mendekat kearah Eunhyuk, dan mencolek dagunya. "marah, eoh? Lagipula aku akan mandi di sekolah"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. "ya! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau tak boleh mandi di sekolah lagi!"

Donghae terlihat tak peduli. Ia berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil sergamnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya lalu segera mengambil dua buah tas yang diletakkan dilantai. Bicara tentang buku pelajaran, Donghae yakin sekali Eunhyuk sudah membereskan punya dirinya sendiri dan juga Donghae.

"kajja berangkat~" seru Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk mengeluari flat mereka.

Setelah mengunci flat, Donghae segera berlari menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"ah akhirnya kita berangkat bersama lagi~" Donghae segera merangkul bahu Eunhyuk setelah mengatakannya dan dengan cepat Eunhyuk menghindar.

"ya! Jauh-jauh dariku! Kau bau tau" ketus namja cantik itu sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Ia kembali menyusul namjanya, dan kembali merangkulnya "kalau begitu aku merangkul orang lain saja, ne? Kelihatannya noona yang ada di depan itu sama sekali tak keberatan dengan bau tubuhku~" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk, dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk memerah. Menahan rasa kesalnya.

Donghae melepas rangkulannya, dan berlari kecil menuju noona yang baru saja di bicarakan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ya! Donghae pabbooooo"

.

.

Eunhyuk sedikit memdekatkan dirinya pada Donghae saat sudah memasuki sekolah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat pandangan siswa dan siswi lainnya tertuju padanya.

"dia lee hyukjae, kan? Yang membuat pertunjukan musical dua bulan lalu berantakan?"

"jeongmal? Dia terlihat makin kurus saja.. ku dengar dia serumah dengan lee Donghae"

"omo! Benarkah? Apa jangan-jangan mereka.."

"HYUKKIE-HYUUUUNG!"

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil dengan tas bergambar mochi di punggungnya berlari cepat ke arah Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat yang membuat beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakan Eunhyukpun terdiam sebentar.

"hyung! Ini benar hyung, kan?" tanya Henry-namja bertas mochi- antusias.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap canggung Henry karena tatapan di sekelilingnya makin tertuju padanya akibat suara melengking Henry.

sadar ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya, Henry ikut menatap keselilingnya. "ya! Apa yang kalian lihat, eoh?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menaikkan dagunya. Siswa siswi lainnya tampak tak mempedulikan omelan melengking tersebut, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing.

Pandangan Henry kembali tertuju pada Eunhyuk. "hyung! Kajja ke kelas!" seru Henry riang.

"e-eum.." Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Matanya menatap Donghae yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mata Henry mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan selanjutnya ia menatap Donghae penuh permohonan. "ayolah hae-hyung~"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, dan ia mengecup singkat dahi Eunhyuk "arraseo.."

"yeay! Kajja Hyukkie-hyung! Sungmin hyung dan Kibum hyung pasti akan senang melihatmu!" Henry menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Dan Henry segera menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan tangan Eunhyuk yang lainnya ikut tertarik ke arah lain.

"hae-hyung ayolah.." mohon Henry saat matanya melihat tangan Donghaelah yang menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"temui aku saat istirahat di kantin.." ucap Donghae pelan dan setelahnya pergi berlalu meninggalkan dua namja cantik tersebut.

Setelah Donghae meninggalkan dirinya dan Eunhyuk, Henry dengan riang menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. "hyung kau pasti belum tahu ya?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"jam pertama hari ini kosong! Jae saem akan menikah hari ini" Henry mengucapkannya dengan senang.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengarnya "jeongmal? Jae seongsaenim akan menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu.. intinya sih begitu. Makanya jam pertama hari ini free"

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"oh hyung! Aku baru ingat! Aku, Sungmin hyung dan Kibum hyung akan berkumpul di studio sekolah, kau mau ikut?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk menengang mendengar kata 'studio'. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk berpikir.

"ayolah hyung.. kau tak merindukan Sungmin hyung dan Kibum hyung?" pinta Henry lagi dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Eunhyuk tak bisa melihat binar kesedihan di mata Henry saat meminta sesuatu.

"yeay! Kau memang hyung terbaikku!" dan Henry kembali menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk menuju studio sekolah.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sampai tepat di depan pintu studio. Henry dengan semangat segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"changkaman!"Henry menahan tangannya yang hendak mendorong pintu tersebut saat suara Eunhyuk mengintrupsinya.

"wae hyung?"

Eunhyuk segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Demi tuhan kenapa ia begitu takut memasuki studio tersebut! "aniya.."

Henry kembali membuka pintu studio tersebut, dan memasukinya diikuti Eunhyuk yang melangkah di belakangnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"ya! Henry-ah kenapa lama sekal..."

Kaliamt Kibum terhenti saat matanya menangkap orang lain yang mengikuti langkah Henry.

Sungmin refleks meletakkan gitar yang sebelumnya berada di pangkuannya. Dan Kibum pun berdiri dari posisinya.

"Hyukkie.." gumam Sungmin sambil menatap tak percaya Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum pada dirinya dan Kibum.

"Hyukkie-hyuuung" Kibum yang tersadar lebih dahulu segera berlari memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Dan Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Kibum tak kalah eratnya. "aku sangat merindukanmu hyung.."

Sungmin ikut berdiri dari posisinya dan ikut memeluk Eunhyuk erat setelah Kibum melepaskan namja cantik tersebut. "kau kemana saja, eoh? Kau pikir dua bulan tak masuk ke sekolah itu sebentar?" omel Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala Eunhyuk pelan

"hyung.." Eunhyuk sedikit merengek sat Sungmin menjitaknya. "kau jahat sekali sih.. baru saja aku kembali.."

Sungmin kembali memeluk Eunhyuk. "kami sangat merindukanmu pabbo..."

"nado hyung... aku juga sangat merindukan kalian.."

Kibum menghapus satu tetes air mata yang baru saja terjatuh dari matanya. "ya! Sudah cukup sedih-sedihannya! Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikan satu lagu? Sebagai ucapan selamat datang untukmu hyung~" saran Kibum yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Sungmin dan Henry.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan kembali duduk di posisinya dengan sebuah gitar pink di pangkuannya.

Henry mengambil biola putihnya yang berada di dalam lemari studio tersebut.

Dan Kibum sudah siap dengan microfonenya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri lebih memilih duduk di sebuah bangku piano dengan sebuah grand piano di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat suara Kibum mulai terdengar dengan iringan permainan gitar dan biola dari Sungmin dan Henry.

"_you're my sunshine after the rain_

_You're the cure against my fear and my pain_

_Cause im losing my mind when you're not around_

_Its all (its all)_

_Its all because of you~"_

_**-98 DEGREES 'because of you'-**_

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar mendengar suara Kibum yang tak berubah. Jemari Eunhyuk mulai tergerak menyentuh tuts piano di hadapannya dan mulai mengikuti alunan nada ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

Menyadari ada suara instrumen musik lain, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan ia tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai sibuk dengan permainan pianonya.

Disampingnya, Sungmin melihat Henry yang mulai ikut bernyanyi bersama Kibum. Rindu dengan moment seperti ini setelah dua bulan tak melakukannya, Sungmin tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi.

Eunhyuk menatap satu persatu sahabatnya tersebut. Ah sudah lama sekali kereka tak bernyanyi bersama seperti ini..

Dan sebuah alunan nada mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis Eunhyuk.

"_if i knew how to tell you what's on my mind_

_(make you understand)_

_The i'd always be there right by your side... _Hyukkie hyung!"

Kibum segera menghentikan nyanyiannya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari bangku pianonya. Ia segera berlari mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh ringan tersebut.

Sungmin dan Henry segera meletakkan instrumen musik masing masing dan ikut membantu Kibum mengangkat tubuh kecil Eunhyuk.

"ya tuhan!" pekik Henry kencang saat perlahan darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

Airmata Kibum sudah menggenang di kedua matanya. Ia segera merogoh saku blazernya dan mengambil sapu tangan putihnya dari dalam sana.

Tangan Sungmin yang ikut memapah Eunhyuk bergetar saat melihat sapu tangan Kibum mulai terpenuhi oleh darah segar Eunhyuk.

Pikiran Sungmin mulai berputar mundur saat pertunjukan drama musikal dua bulan yang lalu. "demi tuhan.. bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan penyakitnya.."

Kibum melempar sapu tangannya saat benda itu sudah penuh dengan darah namja cantik tersebut. "Hyukkie.. kau dengar aku kan..? jangan tutup matamu ne.." Kibum memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat mata berkaca-kaca Eunhyuk mulai menyipit.

"a-appo.." lirih Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir dari matanya. Sungmin ikut memeluk Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang turut terjatuh dari mata foxynya.

"a-aku akan cari bantuan!" Henry menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan kanannya yang kotor akan darah akibat menahan darah di sudut bibir Eunhyuk, kemudian segera berlari keluar.

Kaki Henry melangkah dengan cepat tanpa arah tujuan. Ia mencari siapa saja yang bisa membantu Eunhyuk. Tangannya bergetar sambil menggenggam erat ujung blazer yang ia kenakan.

Henry melangkah cepat saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan bersama sesorang lainnya menuju kantin. Henry berlari cepat mengejar orang tersebut.

"hae-hyung!" panggilnya kencang, dan berhasil membuat dua namja yang tengah melangkah di depannya tersebut berbalik kearahnya.

"Henry?" Donghae-salah satu diantaranya- menatap heran Henry yang kini tegah berlari kearahnya. Matanya semakin menyipit bingung saat kemeja putih Henry sedikit di penuhi bercak darah.

"h-hyung.." suara bergetar Henry semakin membuat Donghae bertambah bingung.

"bicaralah dengan jela.."

"h-hyukie hyung.."

Tubuh Donghae segera menegang mendengar nama tersebut. Bagai sudah mengerti jalan cerita yang akan Henry beritahukan Donghae menyela kalimat Henry "dimana dia?!" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Henry segera berbalik dan kembali berlari menuju studio dengan Donghae dan seorang namja yang tak mengerti apa-apa mengikutinya di belakang.

Henry membuka studio, dan membiarkan Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Henry-ya.. ada apa ini?" tanya namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti Henry dan Donghae saat mulai merasa jengah.

Henry menatap namja tersebut sebentar, dan ia tak menjawab sama sekali.

Mata namja tersbut kini terarah pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba berlari mengeluari studio dengan seseorang di dalam gendongan namja tanpan tersebut. Dan di belakangnya ia dapat melihat Sungmin, Kibum dan Henry mengikuti langkah Donghae. Dan mau tak mau, ia kembali mengikuti ke-empat temannya tersebut.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang telah menutup matanya di atas ranjang UKS. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir namja cantik tersebut sudah mulai berhenti.

Donghae mengusap darah yang masih menempel pada sudut bibir Eunhyuk, kemudian ia mengecup lama dahi Eunhyuk. "mianhae.." lirihnya pelan. Tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tangan Eunhyuk dan sesekali ia mengecup tangan itu lama.

Sungmin melangkah mendekat kearah Donghae, ia menyentuh bahu Donghae. Mencoba menyemangati namja tersebut.

Dan Sungmin kembali melangkah mundur saat tangan Donghae dengan kasar menepis tangannya. "pergilah.. tinggalkan kami.."

TBC

Yang merasa ff ini pantas dilanjutkan riview ya^^ kalo mau kritik juga boleh~


End file.
